Meet the Parents
by NCIS-TIVA xx
Summary: Tony and Ziva are madly in love, married with two kids. Family life is perfect, Jenny and Gibbs are married, Abby and McGee are married and have a son. But when the three kids go on a vacation together leaving Tony and Ziva alone things don't exactly go to plan. This is the best story you are ever going to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Parents**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN NOAH AVERY DINOZZO MAYA TALIAH DINOZZO AND HENRY LLOYD MCGEE….**

**BY THE WAY, JENNY SHEPARD (DIRECTOR) NEVER DIED!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was just like any other day for me, mum and dad would play fight about who was taking me and Noah to school and eventually make us late. But my parents were the best, they would argue like you would expect but would always be happy at the end of it because they loved each other to much to be in a mood with one another. I loved my parents, they loved me and they loved each other. They would kiss all the time; when they woke up, when they were making breakfast, when they were getting ready for work, before work, in the car, after work, at home, before bed, at dinner, you get the point, basically every time they saw each other they would kiss, God only knows how many times they make love to each other. Most kids think that seeing their parents kiss is gross but I have to admit I like it, it made them happy which made me and Noah happy. It was the perfect family…

**MONDAY- 0830**

"Babe, come on give me the keys, you drove yesterday, plus you drive like a maniac, Maya and Noah could die without living a proper life the way you put your foot on the pedal", Tony yelled.

"Honey, that is not true, just because you're jealous I can drive like James Bond and Batman", Ziva replied. Tony let out a burst of sarcastic laughter before speaking

"Kids, who is a better driver me or your mom?" Me and Noah looked at each other and gave each other a smirk, and a small nod. I spoke first

"Dad you do drive really slowly, like really really slow, Grandpa Gibbs can walk faster!" Ziva opened her mouth and broke out in laughter instead this time and put her hands on her mouth to contain herself a little.

"He doesn't drive that slow, you gotta give him some credit at least he doesn't drive on death road…" Noah answered.

"Thank you, you see I am not that bad a driver and I look more like James Bond or Batman cause if you don't remember I think you will find the red Ferrari in our garage is erm who's? Did you say mine, Yeahh I thought so…" Tony protested.

"Fine, I give up Tony, you can drive, ok now you get your little hairybutt over here so I can kiss you", Ziva replied. As you would have guessed he was over in seconds. They kissed passionately for minutes then Tony shouted

"Kids get in the car we will be out in a minute!"

"Come on we are gonna be late", I shouted before heading out the door. Tony pushed Ziva onto the sofa and fell on top. After minutes of kissing they released for air and stood up. Leaving out the door, Tony grabbed the keys, squeezed her ass and kissed her again before getting in the car to go on the school run and travel to work.

**NCIS**

Several hours later the happy content couple sat in the squadroom, drinking coffee, sending each other pretty sexual messages and having eye sex every so often. When Gibbs left for a coffee run and McGee went down to check on Abby, Tony slowly drifted over towards Ziva and perched on the edge of her desk. Ziva looked up slowly, admiring Tony's body in front of her before looking into his eyes. Tony could see what she was trying to signal. "Bathroom?" Ziva nodded quickly in agreement as Tony walked ahead signalling towards the female toilets figuring they were probably cleaner and more private seen as though there were not a lot of women agents at NCIS. Ziva trailed not far behind. They entered the toilet and immediately locked the door. Tony turned to face his wife, appreciative of the beautiful creature in his view. Ziva raced over to him joining their lips forcefully together as Tony flipped Ziva onto a wall and pinned her tightly in the corner. After a few minutes Tony began to lift Ziva's top over her head meanwhile Ziva was doing vice versa unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. "We have got to be quick Tony, they might suspect something if we aren't in the lab or squadroom". The clothes came off almost instantaneously causing them to land heavily on the floor.

Ziva took a quick glance at her watch and released her lips from Tony's, "Tony it has been fifteen minutes Gibbs will be back soon, we can continue this tonight…" Tony noticed a coy smile drift upon her face before he heaved himself back onto his feet before helping Ziva up. They helped each other get redressed sharply before re-entering the squadroom. Gibbs and McGee returned not much later to see Tony and Ziva hard at work trying to get leads.

After a long day at work and still no killer, Gibbs sent the team home to get something to eat and rest. Me and Noah were just about to get into bed when we heard the door unlock and footsteps creeping along, my heart stopped but I finally grew up the courage to check it out, I slipped down the stairs trying to be as quiet as I could to find mom and dad kissing in the kitchen. After a few moments mom sensed my presence and turned around.

"Maya, you should be in bed it is nearly midnight!"

"Calm down mom, I'm 16 I'm not a baby anymore, and besides I was just getting into bed when I heard the door unlock and footsteps, I thought you were doing an all-nighter, cause you're either back 7-10ish or not back at all."

"She does have a point honey", Tony backed-up.

"What have you been doing all this time since you got home?"

"I was on Facetime with Henry."

"What were you talking about?" Dad's eyes widened and a huge grin swept across his face. I rolled my eyes at his reaction and laughed faintly.

"Just having general conversations."

"And why don't I believe that." "Tony, leave her alone they are dating, trust her, she's smart." "Thanks mom!" "Now go to bed or you will be sleeping you whole weekend!" I let out a larger bust of laughter and then turned to go back upstairs.

**NCIS**

**That night- 2200**

Tony and Ziva snuggled up next to each other on the sofa in the living room watching a romantic movie. Ziva rested her head on Tony's upper chest, Tony draped his arm over her shoulders and their linked hands rested on Tony's leg as he stroked the diamond ring on her left hand.

"When I first moved to America and watched typical movies, I wished I had the perfect love story, now I no longer need to wish, my dream has become reality." Tony did his famous DiNozzo grin before beginning his lecture.

"Babe, I don't know what I would do without you. You bought me love, happiness, the perfect sex life, best work partner and our two beautiful kids. If anything were to happen to any of that I'm not sure how I would cope." They could see the tears welling up in each other's eyes, before they both gently laughed and resumed their positions.

Just as the credits were rolling at the end of the film their wedding song began playing and Tony stood up and offered his hand to Ziva so they could dance. Ziva placed her hand gracefully on top of Tony's and also stood. They walked over to the space next to the living room/kitchen and moved rhythmically to the music. Tony pulled Ziva so close their noses were touching, seconds later their lips were engaged and Ziva opened her mouth a little allowing Tony to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues wrestled for a while as their hands investigated the well-known body of their partner.

"Let's take this upstairs, sweetcheecks", Tony whispered in between kisses. Ziva giggled against his lips as Tony swept her off of her feet and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and took his top off before planting his body on top of Ziva's. A hint of déjà vu came across the pair as the events of earlier that day took over them. Their naked bodies crashed recklessly under the sheets as sweat poured of their foreheads.

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva lay in bed numerous hours later panting and holding each other in firm grasp.

"Tony, we better have a shower before the kids wake up it looks as if we have just run a marathon!" Tony laughed and agreed only if they showered together. They stepped into the shower and began scrubbing. Tony shampooed Ziva's hair giving her a head massage in the process.

Later when the couple were dry Tony plaited her hair before following her downstairs to prepare breakfast. After making themselves fried eggs on toast they decided to make a chocolate cake as a surprise for me and Noah. However that didn't exactly go as planned they ended up having a major food fight with the flour, eggs, cocoa and chocolate. Noah and I came down shortly after their little fun session to find an egg cracked over dads head and mom covered in cocoa and flour. Noah couldn't contain his laughter but all I could think about was what happened in the kitchen?

"Did a bomb go off or something?" We all burst into laughter as dad pulled mom into a messy hug and kiss. Then a popular noise to the family occurred, the constant repetition of the dying whale sound and there was only one place that was coming from… Noah's stomach.

"That's ma boy", Tony bawled giving him one of his famous DiNozzo grins

"See babe, Noah is a mini me he has the same diet and appetite as me", Tony believed.

"Well that would make sense seen as though he is your son, Tony!" Tony couldn't stop smiling when Ziva couldn't let him go for a good fifteen minutes, Ziva kissed him passionately for the majority of the day, Tony couldn't complain about that.

**NCIS**

Later that afternoon we all went for a picnic in the park with some of the other member of the team. We met Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee and Henry (Abby and Tim's son) in our usual spot and set up the blanket and food. Everybody ate their fair share of food before we all lay down looking at the sky and debating the shape of the clouds. Abby, Henry, Noah and I seemed to be the only ones playing the game after a while, but that didn't last long because we had had enough of that game less than ten minutes later. Tony suggested they play truth or dare and because there was nothing else to do they agreed to play. Me, Henry and Noah went away to play Frisbee for a while, meanwhile Tony span an empty bottle from the picnic and it landed on Ziva; as usual Ziva did a dare with Tony seen as they were married and they refused to do a dare with anybody else because they loved each other too much. Dirty dares, embarrassing truths and ceaseless spinning of the bottle continued for a good couple of hours, before Tony and Ziva traded looks and decided to invite the team back to our house for some drinks, etc. And sure enough they accepted.

The night seemed to pass rapidly and before we knew it McGee and Abby were in one spare room, Gibbs and Jenny in the other, Henry on the sofa downstairs and mom and dad in their room all fast asleep. Then it occurred to me this was going to be the best summer/ fall ever…

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WANT TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. XxxX** **FROM NCIS- TIVA xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-**

**NCIS**

The next morning I sat in bed thinking about the events of the previous night. Everybody was still asleep so I had the perfect idea. I jumped out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen trying not to wake Henry who was snoring on the sofa and grabbed the whipped cream from the cupboard. Next, I walked over to the rug in the lounge and lifted the floor board underneath, revealing my secret box containing all my precious items, photos and memories in. But then I caught a glimpse of a picture hiding underneath my Valentine's Day present from Henry. It was a picture of mom, dad, Grandpa Gibbs, Grandma Jen, Abby, McGee, Noah, Henry and me all huddled together at Christmas. The adults were standing at the back all linking hands and the three of us munchkins were at the front giggling. Then I noticed Henry's arm hanging over my shoulders, all I could do was smile. I found a feather underneath the box and picked it up, putting the box back. Just as I was replacing the floor board and covering it with the rug I heard a voice.

"So is that where you hide all your secret stuff?" I spun around and saw Henry's deep brown eyes staring straight at me; we were lost in eye contact for several minutes before I finally spoke.

"Well if you put it like that then yes, you could say that this is where I keep all my secret stuff, including my 5 Valentine's cards and presents along with a few hundred photos of our family. It is like my little happy place it one box, it's a bit sad I know but I guess I'm not up there with the cool kids, I'm not fly enough…"

"Babe, I couldn't care less whether you are cool or not, I love you just the way you are, I'll sing it to you to prove it." Tears began welling up in my eyes and all I could do was gently laugh it off before speaking again.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to decline that offer because we will wake everyone up, and you know what you sound exactly like my dad talking to my mom when she remembers her time in Somalia. Now that gets emotional!" He smiled and it was the cutest smile I had ever seen and it was all for me.

"Come here you", he whispered. I slowly walked over and embraced in his arms lost in thoughts.

"Morning", Gibbs alleged just to make it awkward as he poured himself a coffee. We quickly released and I began blushing, and by the look on Henry's face so did he.

"It's ok, don't mind me won't tell, my lips are sealed, for now", Gibbs muttered the last bit under his breath. Then Gibbs returned upstairs with six mugs of coffee on a large tray, delivering two to each room of adults.

Noah seemed to hear some kind of commotion, jerking him out of his sleep, he came downstairs, moments after Gibbs' departure. He stared at us and began wondering why we were stood, frozen solid. Slowly, he strolled past us and clapped in our faces bringing us back to reality. "Thanks bro", Henry murmured.

"No problem man, erm Maya why are you holding whipped cream and a feather?"

"Oh, well I came down stairs to get them so I could pull a prank on Uncle McGee and dad but I accidently woke Henry up and we had a deep meaningful conversation (DMC) and then Gibbs came down stairs and caught us hugging then you unfroze us, so do you guys wanna come and help me do it?" They began laughing before nodding frantically. We crept upstairs before realising we had to go through the room Gibbs and Jenny were in to get to Abby and McGee's room. We knocked on their door and peeked through the gap.

"Come in", Gibbs called. The three of us entered the room.

"Gibbs can we walk through to my parent's room", Henry asked inquisitively. Gibbs nodded but stood and got out of bed blocking the path to the second door. Jen knew what he was suggesting,

"Jethro you're gonna get hurt, they have grown and are a lot older now."

"Don't worry Jen I got it, now one at a time try and get past me!" Noah gave him the heads up and ran at him going straight for his legs but Gibbs just knocked him aside leaving Noah in a small heap on the floor. Henry went straight in attempting to dodge him with fancy footwork but Gibbs just stuck one foot out and he fell straight on top of Noah. Grandpa Gibbs turned back to the entrance to find me not there. I was lying down the side of the bed and when he turned again I rolled across the floor and stood behind him wondering how long it would take him to notice I was there. Grandma Jen held a hand over her mouth as she was laughing so hard. Gibbs turned around slowly and saw me standing there staring at my watch.

"How long this time?" He asked.

"Only eighteen seconds!"

"You are honestly Ziva David Jr. Becoming more and more like a ninja every time I see you."

"Maybe you're just getting old Gramps…" That made him smile but you could see he was trying to hold it in.

"Go on, they will be awake by the time you get in there if you don't go now, which prank are you pulling this time?"

"Whipped cream and feather!"

"Nice one, take thing one and thing two with you!"

"Sure thing!" We silently entered the room and crept around to McGee's side of the bed. I squirted a handful of cream onto his hand whilst Henry tickled his nose, Noah was filming the whole thing and when Tim splattered the cream all over his face we stopped the recording and ran out and back into Gibbs and Jenny's room.

"What happened, did you get it?"

"Yup we got it alright!" A light bulb went on in Gibbs' head.

"Put the camera on the bookshelf so when he wakes up you have his reaction, and when we all go down for breakfast in a bit play it on the plasma, same applies for DiNozzo!"

We smiled in agreement to his evil plan. I snuck into their room once again and placed the camera on the bookshelf in between some books so they wouldn't notice it. Then I came straight back out.

"Thanks Grandpa", I said. He gave us a smile and a nod before returning his attention to his wife. We pulled the same trick on dad and placed the other video recorder on their TV stand at the end of their bed.

At breakfast time, the whole family gathered around the bar in the basement eating their breakfast whilst the three of us set up the prank videos. We turned it on and instantaneously their attention went to the large screen behind them. It started off with our secret recording of them all playing truth or dare at the park the day before, then changed to their secret recording of the drinking games the previous night, embarrassing all of them, then moving onto McGee doing a belly flop during their fun water-polo match in the early hours of the morning and then to the pranks from this morning. By the end the family were in hysterics, wondering how on earth they got this all on tape… After breakfast, Henry approached me and said

"You did a real good job of getting all of that stuff on film, you know, please tell me your gonna keep that safe!"

"Yes, it's going in the box you saw earlier for safe keeping. We should get the family to go out more we haven't done this kind of thing in a few weeks, and I really wanna get some more family photos and videos for my collection…"

"You got yourself a deal, we should persuade the family to go out together, say every Friday night around eight o'clock?"

"That sounds good to me; it's just getting the others to accept." "Ohh they will, and if I could live life my way, I would spend every second with you, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You are so sweet!" I teased. I pinched his cheek a little before gently slapping it twice.

"Grandpa was right you are turning into a mini version of your mom!"

"Oi, watch it you, or these videos will be on you if you are not careful!" He raised his arms in surrender before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and returning back to the bar.

**NCIS**

Morning seemed to pass rather slow, nobody could decide what to do and in the end the whole family stayed for a movie marathon and horror night. I thought it would be a good idea if I videoed their reactions to the scary moments. Hours and hours of James Bond, Harry Potter, Halloween and Scream flew by and more and more hilarious video clips to be embarrassed by later. We were spread around the basement, Gibbs next to Jenny, who were sitting close to Abby and McGee. Mom and Dad were sat on the other sofa, on the floor Noah was lying on his front resting his head on his arms and I was leaning on Henry with his arm protectively around me holding me tight.

**NCIS- 2200**

We were all basically in the same positions as before except I was now lying next to Henry sleeping peacefully, which he and Noah were mirroring. With the three of us fast asleep, Tony put on the reactions from horror night so far. Laughter filled the room, awkwardness and embarrassment taking over their reactions, then suddenly Tony spotted something on the video. 7"Holy shit, is Henry doing what I think he is doing?" Everybody looked at the hands slowly moving up my leg and the kisses we were planting on each other, luckily we were asleep so we weren't heavily embarrassed.

"I think that is cute, Tony they are old enough to be doing that now. Henry and Noah are 17 and Maya is 16, Tony before you know it they will be moving out". Ziva imputed.

"My little girl is growing up too fast…" Tony opened his arms in request of a hug off Ziva. Ziva marched over happily and curled up in his arms. They continued watching the reactions until they all fell asleep once again in each other's embrace.

**NCIS**

The next day the team went home and chilled for the remainder of their weekend. As for me the most awkward and embarrassing chat of my life was about to occur. Me and Noah came downstairs that morning ready to go out with Henry and Noah's girlfriend Halle but I was stopped at the door by dad. He turned me around and led me into the kitchen where mom awaited our arrival. Dad spoke first.

"We have your video evidence of some sexual behaviour from last night's reaction tape involving Henry and a certain little Mrs. Does he always stroke up and down your leg and kiss you like a GSM Magazine front cover?" I closed my eyes and looked for a sensible answer.

"Yes dad and I like it, I think I know what love feels like now, and to be quite honest I am feeling it right now in the relationship I am in. You are clearly mom's Prince Charming and I think Henry is mine, so please can you just accept that, I will try and cut down on the kissing stuff when I'm around you but, I'm not gonna change anything with Henry if our behaviour goes red light just say, leave the room or ignore us, it's your choice and besides I am turning 17 next week that's old enough for me to get my driving licence who knows maybe even an apartment or condo." Mom and dad looked flabbergasted by my words then eventually I had a reply.

"Wow, never heard you say that much at one time but I was gonna say don't rush into anything and I think it's really cute that you think he is your Prince Charming, but don't forget most boys and men in this world are ass holes, remember what they did to your mum years back in Somalia, ok I trust you, be safe", Tony announced slowly on behalf of the two of them. I smiled, then ran out the door to catch up with Noah down the street.

**NCIS**

Once Halle and I had finished our shopping we met back up with Noah and Henry for a drink and a bite to eat before the movie. We waited in a line for a few minutes before being seated to a private booth at the very back of the restaurant. I sat next to Henry and Noah sat next to Halle on the opposite side of the booth. Once we had ordered our food we began playing spin the bottle, Noah span first to see who he was doing a double dare with and luckily for Noah it was me. We had to kiss and then they did it, then it got more zealous and passionate, tongues got involved and all sorts of weird stuff and before we knew it the food was served. Henry and I started to feed each other half way through to be romantic but we ended up making a right state on the table. At the end the boys acted like proper men and paid for us, on the way out Henry and Noah seemed to whisper the same thing into both of our ears.

"Thank you for being perfect!" That left a smile on our face until the horror movie disrupted it. The boys held us tightly to keep away the monsters as you might say and they attempted the yawn trick a couple of times, the reaching for the popcorn and linking hands tricked but I knew their intentions, but because I liked it I pretended I didn't. After the movie we headed to the underground fountain (the one where water comes out of the ground and you can run through) just across the street to take a walk just the four of us, we split into two and romantically we strolled around the fountain hand in hand until pushed me onto one of the fountains soaking me from head to toe, before kissing me deeply and fervently and only releasing for air every so often. We stood there for minutes unaware of the state we were in. It was not to cold and fairly dark with only the light of the hallway of fairy lights dangling from the wooden beams supporting the walkway. It was the perfect moment. Finally we pulled away and giggled at the look of each other before he gave me his jacket to keep me warm and offered to walk me home. It was a mid-distance walk, which was done in complete silence; no words were needed as we were content with the company of having each other by our side. Eventually we made it back home and he gave me another kiss before taking his jacket and leaving with a huge grin on his face. I unlocked the door to find mom and dad sleeping on one another on the sofa in the living room. I tried to keep quiet in attempt not to wake them. But seen as though mom jerks awake when she senses movement, I was spotted.

"Thought you would have been back earlier?"

"No we went shopping, had something to eat at the restaurant, then went to a horror movie and then for a romantic stroll around the fountain…"

"Are you sure you strolled around the fountain? Where's your brother is he walking Halle home?"

"Ok I stand corrected we stood over the fountain and yes he is, he said he will be back shortly after me so he should be back any minute now, I see you and dad got a bit to comfy on the sofa…"

"Don't push it; you're already back well past midnight, go on go to bed get some rest you will be knackered in the morning and I am sure will want to go out somewhere with Henry."

"Okay dokey, night mom, see you in the morning." Just as I reached the top of the stairs I heard the door open and Noah walked in.

"Sorry I'm back a bit late mom I was just walking Halle home."

"It's ok sweetheart Maya told me you weren't far behind, now go to bed before I wake your dad up!" He leaped upstairs to see me smiling straight at him.

"So how did it go with McRomance?" "Fine and don't call him that please, how about yours?"

"Yeh good, really good, anyway more chit chat in the morning moms about to bring dad up, night sis!" "Goodnight."

**REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND WRITE FASTER, ANY SUGGESTIONS I WOULD LOVE YOUR IMPUT! XXXX TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….**

**FROM NCIS-TIVA xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN TAMI HOMES AND MATT COLLINS…**

**CHAPTER 3-**

**NCIS**

I woke up the next morning feeling like absolute crap, it definitely wasn't period pains, it wasn't food poisoning so it was probably just the flu, I texted Henry to say I was ill and couldn't go out today. He replied seconds later with a text that read a little like this…

'_Well if you can't come out then I'm coming to you. Our parents are at work today, Noah is meeting up with Halle's parents so he can't look after you, leaving me no choice, I'm coming round to keep you company and make you feel better! xxxxxx__3__ Love always, Henryyyy ;D xoxoxoxox'_

I made myself look half decent and put some nicer clothes on before his arrival and then snuggled back into bed. Fifteen minutes later Henry entered after being let in by Noah on his way out, he ran upstairs and sat on the bed next to me.

"You're here at your own risk, if this is contagious then I'm not taking any responsibility for it!" He laughed at my first words and met his lips to mine as a way of saying hello.

"Do you need anything or want something to eat or drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a hot water with lemon and honey, is that ok honey?"

"That's what I'm here for babe! One hot water with honey and lemon coming right up!" He raced down the stairs and I just lay there in bed wondering how mom and dad were getting on at work and if they had a case or not, but then Henry returned with a mug and a bowl, he placed the mug of hot water on my bedside table and then began to feed me my favourite tomato soup with bread! I didn't want to eat it but I'm glad I did in the end because that was all I ate that morning and afternoon. Henry lay next to me in bed for an hour or so while I slept holding me until I woke not long after. Then he had the perfect idea and grabbed the guitar at the end of my bed and pulled the desk chair up next to the bed. He began to sing our favourite songs and somehow got me to sing along without knowing. And by the end of it I was beginning to feel a lot better. He was about to put the guitar back when all of a sudden he started to play and sing along to the song we had written a few months back for a bar opening in Washington. We sang along gracefully enjoying and savouring every moment of the song before it came to an end. After singing to each other and making me feel like my usual lively bubbly self again we were both in a song writing mood. He led me carefully down the stairs and towards the piano in the living room he pulled out the stool and made sure I was seated comfortably before rushing up and down the stairs like a yo-yo to grab the guitar once again. Hours passed of song writing, and five songs later, Noah walked in the door and perched on the sofa, completely unnoticed until he applauded at the end of a song.

"That's really good stuff guys; you should see a record deal company or something and maybe pull a little concert for the family after the normal Friday night chill out time, I'm serious you could make a fortune with the songs you write!"

"I don't think he was joking when he said he was serious, look at his face!"

"Guess we will have to think about that…"

"We need someone to play drums and a beat in the background and seen as though you have a drum kit in your room and you are genially the best drummer I have ever come across, will you be our drummer Noah?" Seen as though Henry was Noah's best friend, and had wanted to be in a band for like as long as he could remember he said yes…

**NCIS**

At NCIS it was recruitment day, every team was assigned a new member. It took Director Shepard a long time to decide on which one would be best for Gibbs' team because he knew that they didn't like people changing their family especially Abby. After almost two hours she finally had a decision she sent them down to their designated areas.

"Hi I'm Matt Collins, Director Shepard assigned me to your team, she said you were all a bit touchy about change, I don't want to disrupt the relationships amongst the group, I just wanna earn some money to pay my mortgages and buy food, if you want to pretend I'm not here at all then I'm not stopping you…" Gibbs looked at him and laughed mildly under his breath before speaking.

"You're nervous aren't you son?" Matt laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm sure you will have a good position in our team, just be nice, always take Abby caf-pows and follow the rules of the lab!"

"Sir, erm who's Abby?" He asked, an inquisitive look smearing across his face.

"Sorry, she is our forensic scientist I will introduce you and show you around now!" Gibbs kept his word and announced Matt to the rest of the team in the squadroom before escorting him down to the forensics to meet Abby. To Gibbs' surprise there was a second woman in the room being shown around, at first he thought it was Ziva seeing if Abby had any leads from evidence but when she turned around the unfamiliar face caught his attention.

"Yours first then mine", Gibbs ordered.

"This is Tami Homes, my new assistant." Abby said it with a smile meaning she liked her and was willing to let her stay.

"Matt Collins, newest member of my team." Abby smiled in acceptance her gaze then travelling to the two newbies who's eyes had locked securely, Abby put two fingers to her head and Gibbs copied, they began their endeavour to look into their thoughts (aka. Guessing). Well Collins is thinking 'Holy crap she is beautiful, I gotta get to know her and ask her out, jeese what am I thinking, but god damn it she is so fit…', Abby began to say what she thought Tami was thinking, 'Wow, nah it's too good to be true, he's got to be taken, no way is he single, why is he looking at me like that, now I'm getting intrigued.' Before they could think any deeper Abby and Gibbs head slapped the pair of them snapping them out of their mystical world for daydreamers.

"Sorry boss, erm sir…" He put a hand over his eyes to show his mistake and to hide the embarrassment in his eyes, before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not good with the name and concentration stuff…"

"Well you seemed to have pretty good concentration on the new forensic assistant over there. Tami's eyes widened and she began blushing.

"Ok now we have kind of met in a fairly strange and awkward way we are gonna return to work and I think you should do the same", Abby demanded.

"Ok Abs, see you later…." Matt smiled at Tami on the way out, without Gibbs or Abby noticing.

**NCIS**

Gibbs phone rang later that afternoon, meaning they had a murder to solve and a killer to catch, unless they caught the killer in under twenty-five minutes they were gonna be late home, if not pulling an all-nighter. At the crime scene, Ziva was bag and tagging evidence, Tony was taking photographs (shoot and sketch) whilst McGee and Collins took the witness' statements. Ziva found the murder weapon shortly after her evidence collection. She was about to pick it up, when she asked Tony to take a picture. Tony did what the Israeli, former Mossad ninja told him to, but when she turned back to the weapon he snapped a few of her ass… Just as Tony was looking at IT, Ziva turned around and noticed what he was staring at.

"Stop looking at my ass, Tony!" She stood up and walked up to Tony.

"Watch it you, save it for the bedroom…" Ziva raised an eyebrow and shook her head and walked back to the van to put the evidence inside. Once they had finished at the crime scene and had what they needed Tony and Ziva jumped back in the van and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

**NCIS**

Later on, back in the squadroom when the rest of the team had returned, Matt approached Tony's desk taking a good look at him. "Can I help you Probie?" When Tony looked up Matt smiled.

"UCLA, 1989, Basketball team, room buddy, yo man it's me…." Just as the words flew out of Matt's mouth Tony had and instant flashback to college and when Matt used to be his best friend, and much more.

"Long time, no see dude, where you been?"

"I moved to England with my sister for a few years getting a job as a police officer in North London before we moved back to Washington, what about yourself?"

"Just the usual, getting married having kids… you know how it goes…"

"No, not really but how long have you worked here?"

"About 23 years now, I'm the senior field agent and married to Officer David… Yeh we have two kids Noah's 17 and Maya is nearly 17."

"Wow, doesn't seem that long since I last saw you, which must have been what 20 years ago round about?"

"It is gonna be great working with my old roomy, welcome to the team man and maybe one day we can get the rest of the lads down and have a basketball game?"

"Yeh I'd love to anyway we better get back to work Gibbs is on the balcony with the Director!"

"Good idea!"

Up on the balcony staring down at the two agents grinning away hopelessly Gibbs spoke tender and loving words to his wife. "How is he fitting in Jethro?"

"Good, he actually seems nice but I hope we don't have another DiNozzo joining with nothing in his head but dumb movie quotes and naked women…"

"His record is completely exemplary, not a scratch of bad in apart from his time up to the end of University, you're not going to believe this but he is the same age as DiNozzo and I took the liberty to check out his bad side of the record only to find he is in fact another DiNozzo, same University, same subjects taken, roommates…"

"Well before they looked like they didn't know each other?"

"They haven't seen each other in 20 years Jethro, that's understandable, anyway I got a conference with SecNav in 5 minutes and you have a case to work now go, get that killer!" Gibbs kissed his wife on the cheek; he made his way down the stairs giving DiNozzo the usual head slap for playing Tetris on his phone instead of working before sitting at his desk and sipping his coffee.

At the crime scene earlier Ziva and Tony had made a bet on who the killer was, the suspects were the crazy ex-girlfriend, brother and the business partner. Ziva put a $10 bet in that the killer was the business partner; Tony on the other hand went for the psychotic ex-girlfriends due to personal experience. In the end Ziva was right it was in fact the business partner, they were involved in a drug ring but unfortunately for the Lieutenant, his partner was feeling greedy so murdered his partner to gain all the money from the drug dealing.

"Pay the woman, DiNozzo!" Tony gave Gibbs a puzzled confused look as if to say how did you know about our bet but then he remembered his gut! He whipped out his wallet and gave Ziva a $10 bill.

"Thank you my little hairybutt!" Ziva gave Tony a modest but reserved smile, Tony couldn't contain his smile in return before walking round the back of her desk, pulling her up out of her seat and sitting down then pulling her back down onto his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her lovingly constantly kissing the back of her neck. Ziva was looking at her screen when she noticed the time in the corner. '0300' "Tony it is three o' clock in the morning we have basically been awake 24 hours, do you reckon Maya and Noah are ok?"

"Zi, I'm sure they are fine, I bet they are fast asleep in their beds, stop panicking, come on let's get some rest behind the desk, I'm just gonna grab my pillow and blanket, be right back!" Tony returned almost seconds after his departure and snuggled up on the floor with Ziva behind her desk. They fell asleep in the warmth of each other's grasp.

**REVIEWS? IS THE STORY ANY GOOD? I'M GOING TO GET A SURPRISE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS… TO FIND OUT YOU GOT TO KEEP READING! XXX **

**FROM NCIS- TIVA xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: WARNING RELATION TO SEASON 3, EPISODE 7, UNDERCOVERS!**

**CHAPTER 4-**

**NCIS**

The next morning I woke up sleeping on the sofa with Henry and Noah. I had no recollection of how we got there but it was reasonably comfy. Just as I was attempting my escape out of the chaotic structure, Henry and Noah began to stir.

"Glad I slept here with you two last night looks like the rest of the family pulled an all-nighter, I hat sleeping in an empty house…", Henry suggested before proving the empty space at the door where their parents work bags were normally kept, for quick exits.

"What do you want to do today then?"

"I dunno maybe we could all cycle down to NCIS and see if they need any help on the case or just to ask for some money to go buy food and a movie…"

"Yeh we could do that it's up to you two to decide what we are doing…" After a few long hard moments of thought, we finally came to a conclusion.

"So we are cycling down to NCIS, offering to help, asking for money, then food and movie shopping to keep us entertained?"

"Ok, just gonna nip home have a shower, change, grab a few things and then bring my bike over, see you in about half an hour!" And on that he left without another word…

**30 minutes later…**

Henry returned like he said half an hour later arriving in style on his old fashioned, thin framed, light brown bike. It was unexplainable how hot he looked. He was wearing light blue shorts folded at the bottom, just above his knees, a skin tight navy blue t-shirt making his toned torso look irresistible and on his feet he wore grey Vans. Feeling a tad underdressed in a floral jumpsuit and casual slip on plimsolls I swiftly ran inside reaching for my phone, bag and jacket before meeting Noah round back to get my bike. Once we were ready to leave Noah locked the front door and joined us at the end of the drive. We set off for NCIS; the ride was approximately 15 minutes long but was all uphill meaning a reasonably good workout! Chaining the bikes up outside we walked up to reception to receive our visitor's passes and then making our way over to the elevator to go up to the squadroom.

"Hey guys, what you doing here? Miss us already?"

"No dad actually we came to get some money for food and a movie!"

"Oh, why don't you go down to the gym for a bit and just chill and workout, your kits are still downstairs better than doing nothing and it keeps you in good shape, you know how it goes during summer…"

"I'm happy to do that cause then we can go to the shops in an hour or so, you dads right guys we can't spend the rest of our summer eating, drinking sleeping and watching movies!" Noah rolled his eyes and sighed before stepping beside Henry. I was standing hopelessly with not even a chance of persuasion to give so I started for the elevator, the doors were about to close when the two boys ran in through the small remaining gap in between the doors. We reached the gym I grabbed my kit out of my locker and went to change. Minutes later, I emerged in converse, a Lakers Basketball Team vest top tucked into very short black shorts. I sauntered over to the boxing ring and began sparring until a very good looking young man in old NIS t-shirt, boxing shorts and shoes stood in front of me as if waiting for me to give him my best shot. Henry stood wide based, his gloves protecting his face, blocking all of my punches, I tried everything- moving him around the ring, undercuts, jabs towards his face, hooks, it was pointless he was too good. He saw the resignation in my eyes, that was when he took his first swing at me, I obstructed them almost effortlessly, then I gave up trying and just relied on my reflexes. After 15 minutes of intense boxing, sweat poured off of our faces, he came in for a kiss I accepted; it was long, passionate but gross and sweaty at the same time. When we released for air we discovered that mom, dad, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny and Noah stood there jaws wide and gawping at us in awe. We just shrugged at each other and left the ring and headed for the treadmills. Eventually they all snapped back into consciousness before joining us by the treadmills. I couldn't take their eyes all glaring at me like that so I asked them why they were stalking us and wondering if they were going to shut their mouths and hopefully stop drooling.

"Is there a reason you are looking at us like we just admitted we were married?" Henry couldn't help but laugh.

"You're married?" I slapped my forehead and rested my head in my hands before speaking again.

"No, it was a reference dad!"

"Oh right, yeh I knew that…" Mom slapped dads arm to shut him up.

Director Shepard seemed to have something on her tongue so I asked her what she needed to say.

"Spit it out, Jenny we haven't got all day, let me guess another undercover mission involving me and one of these clutz?"

"Erm… yes that was exactly what I was going to say…" The team remained silent, stunned at my guess to why they were here and how I predicted the matter at hand.

"Seen as though you and Henry are in a committed relationship and not planning on leaving each other we would like you to go undercover as the two dating arms dealers in autopsy so we can track down the killer of the four marine bodies we just found, and we also need help arresting the person in charge of the drug ring. Are you two interested?" We bobbed are heads up and down vigorously in approval.

"Noah, we're going to need your help as well, do you remember when we taught you to hack into phones to view the call history/ log and messages?" Noah then seemed to do a rare calculation in his head as if he were trying to do it now in his head before smiling and answering

"Maybe…" "Do you remember how to trace calls and track down phones on the GPS?"

"Mmhhhmm!"

"Good cause you're going with them, you are going to sleep in the room next door so it's easier and quicker for you to hack into their phones, we will give you a gun and an earwig so you know what to do and if to shoot or not, we will all be watching the mission in MTAC, I'm sorry to say but Henry you have to wear glasses so we have eyes and you must all attach a microphone to either the underside of your sleeve or the inside of your jacket besides that all we need to do is give you more info on the dead arms dealers and the mission/case in general."

"You forgot one thing, we haven't shot in a while, and my aiming is probably going to be pretty inaccurate." They giggled at him, I personally had no idea why they were laughing it appeared to be a reasonable statement which I agreed with The last time me and Henry went on a mission was shortly after Easter, we hadn't fired a gun since then. After the unknown commotion of laughter, mom and dad took the three of us to the shooting range to get some practice in before the mission.

**NCIS**

Early night was the best way to be ready for the mission today, waking up at seven sharp, I showered, got dressed into the clothes out of the arms dealers suitcases seen as thought they were killed in a car accident just outside the airport on the way to their hotel, had breakfast, then got picked up by Henry at 0730 heading straight to NCIS. It was going to be an interesting day…

**NCIS: Mission**

At NCIS, we were informed about the mission and the arms dealers we were going undercover as. Then it was show time, we booked into the hotel at approximately 1800 and were shown to our room. We had to act as to arms dealers who were currently in a relationship so that wasn't difficult for us we just chilled and watched TV waiting for some kind of contact with our target. Kissing, hugging and touching each other seemed to be persistent it was the only thing that kept us awake after our early morning. Then he finally made contact. It was about 2100, a phone call which Gibbs told me to answer through our earwigs. The whole family was watching us in the room apart from Ducky who was trying to find as much as he possibly could about the two arms dealers we were supposed to be.

"There's a cell phone in the bible next to the bed. Keep it with you at all times, you have dinner reservations in the hotel dining room at nine o' clock. Don't be late!" I couldn't help but smile when I turned to Henry.

"Looks like I'm getting dressed up for you tonight, my love, I said it in my best Israeli accent and looked deeply into the webcam in his glasses before he took his glasses off and held them out in front of us, we both winked to our the team for the re-enactment of when mom and dad went undercover(s) as Sophie Renée and Jon Paul Renée and had sex for the first time and a romantic dinner in the hotel dining room. Back in MTAC where the mission was being observed, Tony stood behind Ziva and wrapped his arms lovingly around her pressing warm kisses to the side of her neck and slipping her skin through his teeth. Ziva moaned in pleasure before swiftly turning around and capturing his lips in hers.

"Get a room!" Abby yelled across the room. Tony and Ziva smiled against each other's lips whilst their fingers entangled naturally. They made their way over to the seats at the back of MTAC, Ziva sitting comfortably on her husband's knee. Gibbs stood next to Jenny his hand firmly holding her tight round the waist, when he noticed me and Henry relating to my parents case he began to shout at us through our earwigs. The noise pierced our ears and we threw the ear pieces across the room,

"Jeez, Grandpa what are you trying to do, make us deaf?" Gibbs smiled and then replied.

"That would have upsides and downsides, the upside for you guys is that Henry you can sign and Maya you don't have to listen to the noises coming from your parent's bedroom at night!" Tony's eyes were rapidly drawn to his boss, and Ziva's wide eyes were glaring deeply at Tony. Ziva then blushed in embarrassment. Tony just squeezed her hand and planted a small kiss to her lips to calm her. The awkwardness was eventually penetrated and the main topic was back to the mission.

Down in the dining room, Henry was dressed in one of my dad's old black suits seen as though McGee's were too big for him and I was wearing a short black, strapless, very revealing, with my hair half up, half down. We sat in silence, his hand resting lightly over mine, deciding what to order whilst waiting for our contact to call again. Finally, we decided what we wanted and after a huge palaver we ended up sharing a dish. When the dining room was beginning to quieten down and people began to leave, we received the phone call we were waiting for...

**Phone Call:**

"I have come to discuss a price with you, guns for drugs and money. You give me the guns and I will give you the name of my supplier. It is too risky to negotiate now so meet in the lounge next to reception tomorrow at 1500, a limousine will pick you up, don't be late!"

**Dining Room:**

"Hey Noah, did you trace that?"

"Yeh, Gibbs and the rest of the team are on it now."

"Ok, nice work, get some rest we're gonna need your best work tomorrow…"

"Thanks man, don't have too much fun without me…"

Henry smiled and then looked at me.

"Babe, do you wanna go back to the room now?"

I gave him a coquettish smile and nodded taking his hand and following him up to the room. When we reached the room, I asked

"Do you want to do a bit of acting?" He knew exactly what I meant he went to the door and I went to the balcony. I walked in slowly as he turned around.

"So what you thinking?"

"Not bad I suppose…"

"Ha ha not bad she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the mini bar, fax machine, complimentary basket of fruit. This is a perfect way to spend the weekend, come-on! Big screen TV, ooh two-hundred channels, HBO, ESPN, History Channel, classic movies, take it you're not interested in the premium channels?"

"There's only one thing I'm interested in right now…" We moved ever closer, hand in hand, then we made lip contact it was deep and meaningful, then the tongues got involved, we stood there for minutes before we both released gasping for air.

"Erm… I would stop there if I were you because Gibbs is about to walk back in from his coffee break and if he sees you doing an impression of me and Ziva then he will kill the four of us, besides we were old enough to have sex, you're not, even if you were able to, ours would have been so much better, trust me when you're with Ziva it's hard not to have good sex…." We began to laugh when we heard a thud and my dad screech in pain. Mom had hit down and pushed him back against a chair to shut him up, but she couldn't be mad with him, like I said they were too in love…

**REVIEW PLEASE! XXX ANY COMMENTS I'M ALL EARS! XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- **

**NCIS**

Noah gave us a wake-up call at roughly 0900, giving us enough time to shower, dress have breakfast, lunch and prepare for the mission. Henry was prepared for a good beating today if not death, but I wasn't about to let that happen, we had back-up and hopefully the mission would be a success without losing someone. As a marine would say 'A good soldier never leaves a man behind, sir!' Three o' clock approached awfully quickly, almost too quickly but luckily we were prepared. At the door me and Henry linked hands and made our way down the stairs and into the lounge. There we sat for several minutes until a man in a black suit entered the hotel, he signalled us to follow, so we did. Suddenly, everything went black and I was shoved into a car before being driven off somewhere. That was all I remembered when I woke up…

We sat there, frozen, starving in a small, derelict, inky lit room. The floor was stone cold and wet in parts. Henry was sat in the opposite corner of the room, his face squinting with pain. I saw the large cut down his arm and across his leg. I tried getting up to see if he was alright, I couldn't, I just fell straight back down, I was too weak, I was chained to the wall. I called his name at least ten times before his eyes began to flicker.

"Henry, Henry… Henry" His eyes flew open.

"What! Don't hurt me please! Just tell me what you want…"

"Henry! It's me; I'm not hurt you… listen to me babe! Come on look at me, please…" He slowly turned his gaze to me and my face must have triggered a cacophony of memories because he began blinking vigorously before giving me his best grin.

"Hey, sorry about that I thought you were them…"

"What did they do to you?"

"Well, erm, beat me, cut me, threatened to kill you if I made a noise from the pain, sum that all up torture…"

"Babe I would be hugging, kissing and comforting you right now but we are both chained to the wall!" At that moment a light bulb seemed to go on in his head.

"Honey, do you have your knife?"

"Rule No.9, yeh why?"

"Where is it?"

"Case down the side of my trousers… now tell me why?"

"Can you reach it?"

"Yeh probably now please can you just tell me why!"

"Try and cut the chain, and if that doesn't work pick the lock on the wall!"

"I think I love you!"

"You think you love me?"

"No I take that back, I don't think I know! I love you Henry!"

"That's very sweet of you, how's the chain going?"

"I think I'm nearly out just one more, yes!"

"You out?"

"Yes, now let's get you out of here so we can contact the tam to help you. Can you stand?"

"I reckon I can just about, thanks for getting me out of them chains they were killing my hands."

"Anytime baby, just promise you won't go anywhere."

"I promise sweetcheeks, I never want to leave you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me…" I was embarrassed when a tear fell softly down my cheek, only to have Henry wipe it away and replace it with a kiss.

"Now let's go home!" The door was locked from the outside, with only a thin oblong gap above it, about the size of a letter box in a door. I took of the necklace I was wearing and attached my knife to it. I slid the knife through the hole and swung it around for a while before I began fiddling with the lock. We heard a loud 'CLICK' and the door swung open, smashing heavily against the wall opposite. That alarmed the guards we had escaped, we ran through the everlasting tunnels, ankle deep in water, we heard gunfire and shouting from behind but that didn't stop us we just kept running. The tunnels seemed to get lighter and lighter until we saw an opening an exit. It was wedged, jammed and impenetrable. I quickly pulled out my knife and a hair grip and yet again fiddled away at the lock blocking the door. I heard a gunshot from behind.

"Maya!"

I ducked, ever so slightly avoiding a 9mm bullet aimed straight for my head. Our guns had been taken, but fortunately not our knives. A man in a black balaclava, hoodie and tracksuit bottoms came into view with his gun aiming straight at me. The shot was fired. I thought it was the end. There was no way I could have gotten out of the way quick enough…

THUD! I landed on the floor heavily with a delicate figure on top of me. Henry had jumped in front of the bullet for me. Blood began to pour rapidly from a deep wound in his right arm. I turned my head to face the man with the gun, to my surprise he lay on the floor with a recognised knife in the middle of his chest surrounding in a growing puddle of blood. I pushed Henry off of me and knelt next to his wound. Ripping a large piece of material off my t-shirt, I wrapped it around his arm tightly and securely before helping him up and making our way over to the exit I had managed to unjam. The area was unknown to me and by the look on Henry's face he didn't either. When we thought that if we just kept on walking we might recognise something I had an idea.

"Hey, didn't your mom and dad say something last time about these watches having a tracking device, locater thingy in it?" "You baby are a genius!" "And you my little cutie pie are a life saver and the bravest man in the world." "Now it's just the matter of turning these things on…" The pain from Henry's wound began to decrease but clearly he was still in excruciating pain. After minutes of technical difficulties and a few button pushes it started to make a rare beeping noise and a red light on a little map on the clock dial. We sat there like lemons on the hill of a grassy patch, waiting for contact or something, all we wanted was to go home.

**NCIS- SQUADROOM**

Back in the squadroom, panic washed upon the faces of parents, agents, family as they lost contact. Abby was pacing up and down MTAC weeping with tears, wondering if they were ever going to find us. Tony was holding Ziva tighter and tighter as the minutes passed by. Ziva panicking silently, her eyes welling with that horrible liquid when something was wrong. Tony could see his wife was worried sick because she never cried but this time it was different. She lost her sister Tali at 16 and shot her half-brother Ari years back, she wasn't prepared to lose her daughter. Suddenly, a large map appeared on the screen with a red flashing dot in the middle.

"We have contact they are at the abandoned mines on the outskirts of Washington, come on DiNozzo, David let's get them back here, quick!" Abby's face lit up with hope, meanwhile McGee rushed over to the free computer in the corner closely followed by new Probie Agent Collins, whilst the other three agents made a sharp exit out of the building.

20 minutes later, Gibbs and the other two agents sat in the car driving down endless alleyway roads and backstreets, eventually leading them to the entrance of the derelict mine they were supposedly at. Gibbs pulled out his phone and forcefully pushed in the usual numbers leading to McGee's phone.

"Hello?"

"McGee where are they!"

"Erm, they should be at the exit of the mine and you're at the entrance. The only way of reaching them is to go through the mine and out the other end…" Gibbs sighed heavily before hanging up,

"Grab your coats and torches, we're going in!"

"What? Are they in there, Boss?"

"No DiNozzo they are at the exit on the other side and this is the only way to them!"

"Shouldn't we leave a trail or something the follow, it looks pretty gloomy in there and I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't be able to find our way back if we didn't? Just a suggestion…"

"She's got a good point boss!"

"Tony tie the rope in the boot the front of the car and tie it around your waist."

"Nice work, Ziva!" Ziva smiled at Tony and joined him in tying the rope to the car. He kissed her softly before they went in Gibbs went first and just followed wherever his gut took him, Ziva insisted on going first but Gibbs refused.

"Gibbs, we have been going around in circles, please let me lead!"

"And how do you know that we have been going in circles David?" She pointed at the wall with a confident look, their boss realised what she was directing his eyes to, when he saw the four lines in a row marking how many times they had passed the same spot.

"Fine, but…"

"Gibbs, I was trained with Mossad; I know what I am doing!" Gibbs raised his arms in surrender and took a step back whispering something into Tony's ear.

"I hope you know who you married DiNozzo, better not do anything wrong or upset her." Tony giggled loudly.

" I love her Boss, I could never hurt her, she is my life, without her my kids wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here right now saving one of them if it wasn't for her, I just couldn't do it Boss, if I left your daughter I wouldn't be able to live. Like I said to her in Somalia… 'I couldn't live without her'. I feel like she was the first thing I actually did right in my life."

"Wow, you let that one rip…" A tear escaped Ziva's eyes, Tony turned around his face red with embarrassment.

"It's true babe, I meant every word!" Tony opened his arms welcoming Ziva into his embrace placing light kisses all over her hair.

"Hey! Do you wanna find yours and McAbby's kid or what?" Ziva released gradually from his arms and Tony kissed her passionately before returning to the back of the line. Ziva marched ahead guiding the trio through the eerie tunnels. Sure enough within a few minutes of leading they appeared at the exit of the mine.

"After you Gibbs." Gibbs smiled proudly, walking past Ziva ruffling her hair on the way.

"Boss! That's my job… never mind got it!" All Gibbs had to do to shut him up was give him his usual glare, which basically threatened his job and put it at stake. Tony helped Ziva through the wedged open door before getting through himself. They ran up the small slope to what seemed like a diagonal field and sat there sleeping comfortably on one another lay the two missing teenagers.

"Are we gonna wake them Boss?"

"No we are gonna dray them through the wet tunnel. Look at his arm clever dick, he's been shot!" Ziva rushed over to him to make sure he was alive and check out his wound.

"He's fine just a bit of blood loss, he wasn't going to lose anymore after this rag was put around it I'll tell you that now…"

"Come on let's wake them up and get them back to NCIS for a check-up." Gently, we shook the two of them until they woke.

**NCIS**

My eyes drifted open fairly quickly when I began to be shaken by a well- known figure. Hairs stood on the back of my neck as a cold chill shivered down my spine. The remains of my t-shirt were filthy and to be honest I wasn't much better myself, it looked as if the pair of us had just had a mud path. However, for Henry someone decided to add a little blood to his bath. I felt heavy when I was pulled to my feet, I nearly collapsed but when a supportive arm came around my back and a nimble kiss to my cheek I knew I didn't have to try, family was here.

"Dad?" Tony smiled moderately and looked at Ziva.

"Don't ever do that to us again, ok? Mum was nearly crying and you know how rarely that happens! We love you, you know that right, don't forget that, if you were to leave us completely I don't know how we would cope." Dad was basically crying himself after that little lecture.

"Are you crying, Dad?"

"DiNozzo men don't cry!" Ziva laughed at his answer recalling the night when they shared that deep meaningful chat on the sofa a few days back.

"What?"

"Just thinking about that night when we snuggled up on the sofa talking about films when I moved to America…"

"Woahh, stop right there my ninja!" Ziva gave him a stimulating look, turning Tony on. She pretended to zip her lips up and throw away the key before moving over to her husband and assigning small kisses on his lips. On their way back through the mine, Gibbs noticed a body with a knife in his torso.

"Let me guess, Henry did some ninja moves killed this guy and saved you by jumping in front of a bullet?" I smiled at Henry who was still in rather a lot of pain.

"Yeh, spot on, he's my hero!"

**NCIS**

When the team had returned to NCIS, the elevator doors opened and a corridor of agents stood there applauding their return and effort. Jenny stood at the end awaiting her husband. I saw my dad reach out for my mums hand and their fingers entwining. Gibbs felt a bit out of his comfort zone in the elevator with the two couples, so he left first heading straight down the aisle of officers to his wife. He met his lips with hers and lifted her up as if they hadn't seen each other in days, then my parents left the elevator hand in hand returning to their desks with huge grins upon their faces. Awkward as it was, striding out nervously our turn approached. Slowly, we walked through heads down and cheeky smirks drowning us with embarrassment. Finally after what seemed like the eternity walk we got to MTAC. Noah sat there all alone on the back seat just watching the footage of downstairs on the big screen.

"Hey it's good to have you back buddy! Thought I was never gonna see you again and you sis!"

"It's good to see you too Noah, but why aren't you downstairs with the rest of the team?"

"Have a headache and felt like I had no reason to go downstairs when I could just watch it up here where it's quiet…" We gave each other a puzzled look and took a seat next to him.

"You did a good job as well you know, with your watches you made with my mum Abby…"

"It was my fault that you got lost in the first place though!"

"None of us knew we were going to get lobbed into the back of a car and driven off to some rare mine. It was totally unexpected, we should have been more cautious, it definitely wasn't your fault, if anything it was ours!"

"Yeh Noah, he's right."

"I guess, I'm glad you're back anyway."

"It's good to see you too. We'll leave you be now, we could always go to the shops and buy some food and those films that we never did yesterday if you're interested?" He just smiled and waved us off. Happily the pair of us left NCIS and headed to the shops to buy a movie and that was that really. A few days off school and already they had achieved a mission, watched our way through a ton of movies, made at least two secret films of the family and Henry had already been shot…

**HOW'S THAT FOR DRAMA AND ACTION WITH A TWIST OF ROMANCE AND HEROIC TEENAGERS…. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND SUGGESTIONS FOR LATER CHAPTERS? xxx**

**FROM NCIS- TIVA xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- **

**NCIS**

The next morning Noah and I announced that we were going on a camping vacation to the lake with Henry and Halle for a week or so. Roughly around midday Henry arrived to pick the three of us up and we set off for the lake. As soon as we left we could tell that mom and dad were glad we were gone. For them the fun was just beginning…

It was a hot sunny day, perfect for a picnic in the back garden and that's exactly what Tony and Ziva did. Tony rested against a tree whilst his wife lay cosily between his legs. The moment was faultless, no words were needed just the body of their lover next to them. Food was shared as they fed each other grapes and small specimens.

"Did I ever tell you I love you, sweetcheeks?" Ziva smiled as their noses touched.

"Only every single day."

"Do you know why?"

"Cause you're scared that I will kill you one of nineteen ways with a paperclip if you don't?"

"Maybe… but that's not the one I am thinking right now."

"Then why do you say it my little hairybutt?"

"Because it's true." Tony's lips neared his wife and they joined for a long time. His hand gradually made its way up her leg, topping at the most private part of her body.

"Married 18 years, two kids all with the one person I couldn't live without. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva… C'mere!" Ziva scooted closer to her husband so she was literally on top of him. They kissed zealously under the tree for several minutes.

"It's getting quite cold out, ahuvi (sweetheart in Hebrew)…"

"Maybe, I can warm you up." He pushed Ziva up off of him and picked her up, fairy tale/ bridal style. They resumed their kissing business as Tony struggled over to the couch placing her down gently, landing heavily on top. Numerous minutes later Ziva murmured something to him.

"I have an idea for when we have a few days to ourselves. You interested?"

"As long as it's coming from your lips, shoot!"

"When the kids are here if you do something I like or you make me smile or laugh you get points, we can keep a chart on the back of our bedroom door. If you get a certain amount of points you get a prize."

Ziva gave him a mischievous look, which Tony was turned on by.

"What's the prize?"

She pulled him closer and breathed down his ear slowly. Tony shuddered with pleasure.

"Anything you want…"

He smiled in eagerness, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"What makes you think I want anything, I got exactly what I want right here under me."

"Well, you better get thinking what you want…"

He chuckled faintly and placed a long, zealous, fervent kiss on his wife wishing for nothing more than her. Just then their cell phones rang disrupting the peaceful picture-perfect moment. Gibbs' caller ID appeared on both. "Tony picked up his assuming that it was for the same reason.

"Yeh boss?"

"Two of O'Connell's team have called in sick, Director Shepard wants us in to take their place this weekend, but then we get the whole of next week off so it's all for a good cause. Squadroom, twenty minutes!

"And that was that he hung up. Tony nodded to Ziva and signalled to the door. They put on their shoes, grabbed their coats, bags and each other's hands.

**NCIS**

At work, McGee sat at his desk typing away, concentration glistening in his eyes. Gibbs was currently not present in the almost empty bull pen which was a good sign for Tony it meant he could pick on McGee for the time being.

"So McGoon, how's you and the mighty lab rat?" Tony smiled proudly as if to show his wife how nice he was being. McGee furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Ziva.

"What did you give Tony for breakfast this morning? How long until the drug wears off?"

Ziva laughed before looking over at Tony's confused but innocent face glaring up at her which only made her laugh harder. His emerald green eyes gazed up deeply, travelling to the very centre of her heart. She stopped laughing eventually, scanning her eyes repeatedly up and down his rather large body. She licked her lips slowly making Tony lift gently off of his seat almost as if he was ready to launch. Ziva raised her eyebrows and he seemed to calm planting his bum back in the chair.

"Nothing McGee, I think I am erasing off rather well on Tony after all these years of marriage."

"Is that true sweet cheeks? And it's rubbing, not erasing, I think I am rubbing off…"

Ziva just gave him one of her squinted eye, sarcastic death glares. The elevator dinged and outburst the new agent.

"Am I late? Wait, where's Gibbs?"

"Lucky for you he has gone for coffee or to his wife's office."

"Not anymore DiNozzo, now get to work!" He strode passed his desk, Tony receiving a somewhat mean head slap to the back of his head like usual.

"So much for you rubbing off on him Ziva…" McGee added when Gibbs seated at his desk. Ziva let out a moderate snort before being interrupted by an aggressive burst of vomit. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Tony ruptured through the door seconds later and held her hair behind her head doing whatever he could to help.

"You okay babe?" Ziva nodded and took the tissue Tony offered. She wiped the corners of her mouth and binned the now damp tissue.

"Yes thank you, it just came and went I am fine Tony." He smiled and put a loving arm around her waist as they walked out.

"How are you feeling, Ziver?" Gibbs asked in a fatherly manor. Ziva took a seat and repeated the same information she had previously spoken to Tony. "You can go home if you want we are only catching up on cold case filing you can always do it another day and plus you have a load of comp time you could use…" Sympathy and worry scattered over his face and Tony nodded for her to go ahead and go home, after all she couldn't be alone when she and Tony had the house to themselves it meant they could do things they couldn't usually.

"If that's ok with you Gibbs, I felt a little sick this morning also before eventually resolving to eating half of the food in the house for breakfast and mine and Tony's shared lunch." Gibbs just laughed it off and shoed her away with a smile on his face.

"What you looking at DiNozzo get back to work!"

"Yes boss!"

**NCIS**

**(Ziva POV)**

I arrived home twenty minutes later and headed straight for the fridge. Pulling out everything I could find I chucked them all in a large burger bap and began my feast. The juice and sauces oozed out on numerous occasions but I just licked it up. My large sandwich disappeared within minutes even Tony would have been impressed, then I made my way over to the bedroom and snuggled up under the covers.

Hours later I heard the door unlock and Tony dump his bag by the door. As you would have guessed he walked over to the mini fridge in the living room and pulled out a beer planting his ass on the couch. I slithered out of bed, entering the room where Tony was relaxing; I joined him on the sofa perching on his lap. His warm arms wrapped softly around my lower torso whilst he kissed down my neck. Pulling down the shirt covering my shoulder he placed his chin on the bare skin.

"Do you feel better now?" I smiled lightly considering what to say next.

"I feel much better now, it was probably just something I ate this morning, it is nice to know somebody cares." Tony continued kissing me neck and grinding his teeth between my skin.

"You know I love you and care for you I made a promise when I gave you that ring and married you, for better or for worse I'm here babe."

"Thank you Tony that means a lot." We sat there in silence for a while and when we got up and wandered to the bedroom we cuddled up on the bed his chest firmly against my back and I fell asleep in the grip of a loving husband.

**(END OF ZIVA'S POV)**

**NCIS**

Tony woke up the morning to the sound of gagging from the bathroom; he leaped out of bed and once again held her hair behind her head and tying it in a tight bun. Ziva began retching again until nothing more would come out. Standing slowly to prevent headache she turned around and as soon as their eyes locked, she went red with embarrassment. Tony noticed her cheeks flushing with colour and the hesitation in her eyes. Tony smiled and pulled her into a hug, washing away her redness.

"We really should take you to the doctor, sweetcheeks."

"And why is that my little hairybutt?"

"You have thrown up every morning for the past two weeks and been eating like there is no tomorrow." Ziva's eyes suddenly jerked open wide realisation striking her… hard. She ran down the stairs and through the living room to the computer. Opening up Google she typed in what she thought she never would; 'Pregnancy Symptoms'. Within seconds several website links popped up and she clicked the first one that appeared. Reading with nervousness the following appeared;

'Morning sickness/ nausea, headaches, missed periods, excessive eating and lower backaches.'

She sat there shocked beyond belief, running the resulting information. Ziva had missed her period that month, ate almost more in one day than she did a week, thrown up every morning and had headaches when she stood to quickly.

"Shit!"

That morning Ziva went to the shop and hurriedly snatched more than a few pregnancy tests off of the shelf. After paying she raced to the car and drove home in record time. When she arrived back home Tony was lounging on the couch watching Magnum, he was so intrigued that he didn't notice her come in. She made her way to the bathroom and did what she had to do, minutes later she stared down at the identical tests lying in front of her…

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT AND FOR BEING A BIT MEAN LEAVING IT AS A CLIFF HANGER BUT IS SHE GOING TO BE PREGNANT AGAIN OR IS IT JUST A PREGNANCY SCARE? YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT… ARE YOU ENJOYING THE STORY, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS THE BUTTON IS WAITING FOR YOU DOWN THERE…**

**FROM NCIS- TIVA xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

**(By the way Halle is Noah's girlfriend!)**

Previously onNCIS,Tony and Ziva have the house to themselves and Ziva has a dilemma which is going to be discussed in the following chapter…

**NCIS**

"Tony could you come in here for a minute please it's important!"

"Yeh sure honey, I'm coming now, where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" The door swung open and Tony stepped inside his attention falling upon the two pregnancy tests on the sink.

"I'm pregnant Tony…" From the look on her face she wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad. Tony's face lit up and a huge grin took over him. He launched forward open arms into his wife and gave her one of his bone- crushing hugs he was learning off of Abby. "Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Zi? A child is a blessing it just so happens that God wants us to have more… I love you and I would have as many children with you as you wanted, a family is a family, a marriage is a marriage." Ziva smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms as he slowly caressed her face.

"I love you too, Tony!"

"I'm guessing that's why you have been throwing up in the morning and eating so much?"

"Yup, now are you going to let go of me or are we just going to stand here?"

"Ziva Dinozzo, are you implying that you do not like the position we are in at this moment?" Ziva pulled back and gave him a smug grin.

"Maybe I'm just saying that I don't like this position standing up?" He knew exactly what she was trying to say now so gracefully led her to the couch in the other room.

**NCIS**

**(Maya's POV)**

Down at the lake, where Noah, Henry, Halle and I were staying, the weather was absolutely perfect. We decided to go down to the sandy area and play American football. Time flew by quicker than expected but I suppose time flies when you're having fun, we went inside when it began to get dark. The food from the previous night was heated up and shared around before we made our way back outside, starting a campfire and toasting some marshmallows. The guitars came out and we put on our best singing voices, happily under the stars singing songs, no need for technology, no need for anything. All that was needed was the satisfaction that we were here together, parent free, and one hundred per cent gratified.

**NCIS (Monday- 1300 at the office)**

DiNozzo, David, Director wants you in her office ASAP, she has a mission for you, you're going undercover, she'll give you a briefing upstairs. GO!" Gibbs yell was heard from the top of the stairs over the usual squadroom noise. The two agents jumped to their feet and sprinted off up the stairs to the Directors office. Even though they were married, in the office it was easier that Ziva kept her old surname to prevent confusion. Up in the Directors office, Jenny began the cursory.

"A serial killer has been murdering married marines at a striper club in Baltimore, I need you to go under cover as a marine Tony name Petty Officer Chase Lloyd Reid and Ziva this may be an uncomfortable position for you to be in but your cover is Ashley Jaye Drew a…" but before she could finish Ziva interrupted her.

"A striper… how long is this assignment Director?" _Tony tried his best not to go into a long thought of his wife dressed as a striper and dancing on him but he couldn't. He slowly drifted off into dream land and flashing images of Ziva in tight leather garments and laced lingerie empowered his mind. She gradually lost layers until there was nothing left to take off; she joined him on the bed and nibbled at his ear aggressively._ Tony was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts and back into reality, noticing that the two women were now staring at him intrigued and by the looks of it slightly amused.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Of me stripping for you and then doing some funny stuff on the bed, Tony?" Tony went red with humiliation before dropping his head and nodding nonchalantly.

"I couldn't help myself, babe your just too irresistible no to picture in a stripper outfit!" Ziva blushed and smiled blissfully in return to her husband's charming comment. Loving glares were shared between the two before Jenny decided she couldn't cope anymore with watching the pair have eye sex.

"You leave tomorrow Ziva and familiarize yourself with the club and staff, etcetera and practice your dances earning a bit of money to keep with your cover on the job. Tony you will go in on Wednesday night for your first show, you will pick Ziva to be your dancer and then you can spot the target and pass her messages from us. Clothes will be in your allocated room at the club Ziva, and Tony your clothes are in your room at the hotel, your room for the hotel is Room 106, Ziva you're sharing with DiNozzo now get out your scaring me with whatever you are doing.

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE AND FOR IT BEING SHORT, I COULDN'T THINK UP OF ANY IDEAS SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I WAS STUMPED, ANY IDEAS? I NEED THE HELP AND REVIEW/ FOLLOW THE STORY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE… XOXOXOXOXO**

**FROM NCIS- TIVA xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IT IS THE LONG DIRTY CHAPTER…**

**CHAPTER 9-**

**NCIS**

The next day Tony prepared for his departure for the hotel, after picking up his gadgets from Abby at NCIS he left for the hotel. At his room he ditched his bag by the door and went in the bathroom for a shower. It had only been just over 24 hours since Tony had seen his wife but he missed her as if she had been gone weeks. He polished up quite nicely in his marine uniform; he put on a fair amount of Ziva's favourite aftershave from his collection and fixed up his hair before heading out the door.

Once he arrived at the club he walked over to the manager and asked for the stripper book so he could pretend to choose which stripper he was going to have, it was obvious whose folder he was going to look for. He pulled out Ziva's folder and Dani nodded and pointed over in Ziva's direction. He strolled slowly up to the stage Ziva was standing on with a large grin plastered across his face. The former- Mossad ninja felt and clearly smelt Tony's presence in the room. He noticed that she knew he was there and for a second their eyes locked and he winked. He called my fake undercover name to grab my attention once more.

"Ashley! I believe it is my time for your company now." Ziva smiled and walked to the edge of the stage, Tony helped her off the stage gracefully and she led him off towards her usual table at the back corner where it was especially dark. She sat on the table her legs wrapped around the pole in the middle; Tony took a seat on the curved sofa and bit his lip. Ziva laughed slightly and shifted closer to him.

"You look nice, Ash. Black leather bra and terrifically skimpy shorts suit you surprisingly…" He gave her his casual DiNozzo smile which was only for her eyes.

"And you, Chase." She shifted a lot closer this time so she was perching on the edge of the table.

"Are you going to dance there for me Zi, or are you going to dance on me?" She slapped his cheek playfully and climbed on top of him, her legs both side of his and leant down pressing a light kiss on his lips. Straddling on his lap, she began moving her hips in fast circles and pushing her body and breasts hard onto his torso. Tony sat there flabbergasted by her actions.

"Why do you never dance for me like this at home, sweetcheeks?" Ziva just smiled and continued her previous motions.

"Do I get to touch you?" Tony reached out his hands as if he were going to link them round her hips to control her. She slapped his hands away playfully, shaking her head from left to right and right to left.

"That will cost you extra, Chase…" A devilish and mischievous grin swarmed over her face. He sighed and reached into his back pocket lifting his crotch into her ass. Pulling out a $100 bill he pulled open her top and placed the money in her cleavage before recovering the valley between her breasts. "Thank you, you are very generous." She pointed to her body showing that she was allowing him to touch her now. He linked his arms around her hips and pulled her to him as close as she would go without being squished to death. "I see you've been taking tips from Abby…" Ziva managed to squeeze the words out of her mouth. She began moving again. "Is there anyone behind that looks suspicious?" Tony's eyes vaguely scan the room but are suddenly drawn back to a woman in a black coat hovering at the back of the room with her eyes glued to him and Ziva and another two marines to his right.

"Ashleigh, there is a woman at the back of the club in black, ha-ha the woman in black it's a great film, but it should be a higher rating I nearly shit mys…" He was interrupted my Ziva.

"I do not care at this moment in time about one of your stupid movies, Tony! No what were you saying about the woman in black at the back?"

"The name is Chase and as I was saying, she is glaring at us and the two marines to your left." Ziva stood and turned before sitting back on his lap but facing away from him now so she could take a quick look at who was watching them. Tony fiddled with the clip on the back of her bra.

"Don't you dare Anthony DiNozzo Jr or I will never show them to you again." With that he instantly removed his hands and placed them around the front of her, placing them firmly on her stomach. She continued her business.

"If this is a strip club, Ashleigh, then why are you still wearing clothes?"

"We are in the main room, besides you have not paid me enough."

"I'm your husband that should be enough and trust me those rings were not cheap at all!"

"No, you are Chase Lloyd Reid and I am Ashleigh Jaye Drew, and we have only ever met during this strip club experience…" She grinned evilly at him over her shoulder.

"God damn it, honey, how much will it cost to get you back there then?" She stopped to think for a moment. Before holding out her hand for the money and answering.

"Some amazing sex for life and $100 right here right now. Have we got a deal?"

"Hell yeah!" He whipped out another $100 bill shoving it in her hand and gently pushing her off of his lap to stand. They slowly walked into one of the private booths backstage. Ziva entered last and locked the door. "Let's go!" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor as Ziva unclipped her bra and dropped her shorts. Tony smiled and began undoing his shirt and Ziva undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. The flyer came down and he flung his trousers off the end of the bed closely followed by a uniform shirt. Seconds later he entered her and their naked bodies became one their motions mirrored to one another. Their mouths were locked together hard and their tongues wrestled for dominance violently. Ziva began moaning into his mouth as he thrust deeper into her core.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum!" Tony murmured.

"Well, why don't you already, I'm waiting!" He smiled against her lips before releasing his seed into her. They both came at the same time and moaned each other's name in the process. Tony slowed down before completely stopping and throwing himself down on the bed next to Ziva. "You're living up to expectations so far my little hairybutt. Or should I say my little smooth butt, seen as though you have shaved many times since that undercover op many years ago." He smiled once more before jumping up off the bed after catching his breath, and began gathering his few clothes that were scattered around the room. Once his clothes were on he helped his loving wife get back into her revealing lingerie. He planted a kiss upon her lips and linked his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck. "I have my first ultrasound for the baby tomorrow; at nine o'clock are you interested in joining me?" Tony kissed Ziva on the lips several times before answering.

"I'm with you every step of the way, honey, so count me in!" A voice suddenly boomed out of their earpieces.

"Are you two done playing grab ass!" Gibbs yelled through the earpieces. Tony and Ziva both raised their hands to their ears and threw them on the floor to prevent them from going deaf in one ear.

"Jeez, boss what you trying to do to us?"

"Teach you a lesson DiNozzo! Now both of you get back to work and find that killer before I come down there and head slap the pair of you so hard you grandchildren will feel it!" With that the pair of them scrambled out of the private area and back to the booth they were in at the start. Tony glanced over to the table where the strange woman was sitting before, she was no longer there, neither were the marines that were next to them earlier.

"Zi, that woman and the two marines are gone, when do you finish your shift?"

"Actually I finished one minute ago, why what are you thinking?"

"Go and change I will wait at the bar meet me there when you are changed and we can go and see if we can find those marines cause I don't think they are gonna be in good condition with that crazy killer chick on the loose." Ziva just nodded and complied. As she began to walk away she quickly turned and regained Tony's attention.

"Are you gonna be ok out here on your own?" A scared glimmer sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes. Tony noticed this so smiled back at her a nodded.

"Is my no-fear showing, crazy sexy, ex-Mossad ninja wife worried about me?" She smiled and turned knowing that was the best she was getting out of him.

**10 minutes later-**

Ziva had changed and was back in her usual khaki green cargo pants and a light brown/ tan coloured cropped shirt with her brown ankle boots. She met Tony at the bar as planned and they intertwined hands on their way out of the club.

"Well that was an amazing first visit to a strip club, Zi!" A confused expression smeared across her face.

"Wait, first time?" Tony looked rather embarrassed.

"No, don't be stupid, ha, kind of, sort of, maybe, yeh, yeh it was…" Ziva stood there looking so flabbergasted it was as if she was about to collapse. Tony put an arm around her to steady her and keep her balanced.

"SO, you, Anthony Dio DiNozzo Junior have never been to a strip club? The womanizer who always used to ramble on about sleeping with woman and dating had never been to a strip club. How come we have been married twenty odd years and I didn't know that?"

"You're not the only one who can keep secrets, Miss David." Ziva shook her head and gently slapped herself across the face a few times attempting to snap back to reality.

"Ok, let's just go and find those marines." As the words came out of her mouth two round of bullets came out of somebody's gun from an alleyway nearby. They both drew the weapons from their holsters and ran towards the sound. They saw down an alleyway two marines against a wall with a bullet through their foreheads. A note was in each of their hands. Tony flipped open his cell phone and called Gibbs.

"_Gibbs."_

"_It's DiNozzo, two marines been shot in an alleyway round the corner from the club we heard the gunshots she can't be far, boss. I will go have a quick search round the area and Ziva will begin to process the scene."_

"_We're on our way DiNozzo, be careful your still in uniform!"_

"_You got it, boss!"_

He flipped his cell phone shut and returned to Ziva at the crime scene. Ziva looked as if she was about to cry. Tony placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, what's up?"

"That could have been you, Tony! I would have to raise a baby plus the other two on my own and I wouldn't be able to cope!" He squeezed her shoulder gently and bent down kissing her softly on her neck.

"Just be glad it wasn't, ok I am just going to check the area for the woman, I will be back in a few, I'll be careful ok, don't worry, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer are on their way ok!"

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, INTERNET AND COMPUTER HAVE BEEN BROKEN AND I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF TIME RECENTLY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME THANKS **

**NCIS-TIVA xx**


End file.
